In order to improve the coverage rate of a high speed data service and increase the average throughput of a cell edge and a cell, a CoMP technology is introduced in a Long Term Evaluation-Advanced (LTE-A) system.
At present, in LTE-A, the CoMP technology is mainly divided into joint transmission technology and coordinated scheduling technology. The joint transmission technology means that, each node in a coordinated transmission set can acquire data information, and Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) data is transmitted at the same moment via a plurality of nodes or one node. The coordinated scheduling technology means that, only a serving cell can acquire data information to be transmitted, while user scheduling and the confirmation on a beam forming are carried out through the coordination of a coordinated set. The present disclosure relates to coordinated scheduling in CoMP transmission. No specific coordinated scheduling scheme is provided in the prior art.